


Spying First Date

by StarRoseColors



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, First Dates, M/M, Prompt Fill, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Xiaotian and Red Son's first date has come...Unfortunately, they have some followers.
Relationships: Demon Bull King & Sun Wukong, Long Xiaojiao & Red Son, Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Spying First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from @mage-of-words on Tumblr: I thought of another one, Qi Xiaotian & Red Son are going on their first date that Red Son will make sure everything went perfect. Unfortunately, DBK & Sun Wukong are each spying their own kid. Wukong is not taking very well seeing his son dating an enemy & DBK is actually worried because that his son's first date in...forever. Let's say both dads are idiots.

“And you’re sure he’ll like this.”

Xiaojiao rolled her eyes as she finished brushing Red Son’s hair out. “Yes, Red. I’m sure. I’ve been sure the ten other times you asked. Xiaotian is really interested in that drive-in movie.” She set aside the brush and allowed her platonic partner to consider his reflection.

“My apologies,” Red said, standing and smoothing down his shirt. “I just want this to be perfect.”

“And it will be.” Xiaojiao hugged him real quick before pulling away and flashing him a thumbs up. “Now, go sweep our boy off his feet.” He flashed one back before marching out of his room. She followed, watching as he entered the small car he was using for tonight, waving as he sped off.

It seemed too soon before Red was parked in front of the shop, opening the door for Xiaotian. He received a soft kiss on his cheek and had to reboot for a moment before closing the door and hurrying to his side of the car. The plan was simple- go to the drive-in movie event outside the city’s limits and go to a small cafe they both like.

And, so far, the night was going great.

Of course, he hadn’t noticed the bull-shaped shadow or the golden eyes watching them.

* * *

DBK was too old for this.

But this, if he was correct, was the first date his son had in a…while. So, he was going to make sure it was going to go perfectly. So that was how he found himself trying to subtly sneak through a field of cars, trying to spot his son’s vehicle.

Ah, there it was.

Pulling out the binoculars that Long Xiaojiao had given him when she caught him, DBK focused on the two. Red Son and Little Thief were on separate sides of the car. But, as he watched, Little Thief’s arm moved. He couldn’t see it from where he was, but he was willing to guess he had taken his son’s hand.

He would’ve preferred it if his son had made the first move- never mind. Red had subtly scooted over so their sides were now pressing together. Then his arm moved to wrap around Little Thief’s shoulders. He bit back a happy bellow as the younger of the two rested his head on his shoulder-

Then he bumped into someone. DBK pulled the binoculars to say something. Instead, he froze as he met eyes with Sun Wukong. The two stared at each other. Then there were two yells of “WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!”

“You first,” Wukong growled, crossing his arms. His eyes were darting between him and Red Son’s car.

DBK huffed, crossing his arms back. “If you insist, I am making sure my son’s first date in…forever goes well.” Wukong raised a brow. “Now you.”

“Well, I need to make sure you and that brat of yours isn’t going to try to pull something.”

He gaped. “HOW DARE YOU-”

* * *

Inside the car, Xiaotian raised a brow. “Do you hear something?” he asked, his tone clearly hoping he was imagining it. Except, he wasn’t because Red could hear it too.

“Nope,” Red said instead. “Absolutely nothing.”

His father and Sun Wukong could deal out their issues without them interfering.

He barely missed the look of gratitude Xiaotian shot him before he was distracted from the movie by him kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts over at @starsfic on Tumblr!


End file.
